I Still Love You
by DarkRoses1004
Summary: It had been a year since his turn although everything else changed one thing that didn't was her love for him.


Inspired by Villain Todoroki Art and wanted to write some TodoMomo angst and I never saw one where he was the villain so I felt the need to write some and you should!

* * *

"It was a breezy October night as pro hero Creati was strolling through the crowded streets of Tokyo. They were on high alert of a villain attack being planned this very night during the Ennichi Festival. She was undercover with Deku, Gravity, Ground Zero, and Red Riot her once classmates and now coworkers. They had all been sent from the same agency to stop any commotion that could be caused today, to look out for any suspicious activity or people. There were many people here almost too many to count, if there was a planned attack here countless lives would be in danger including her own. Memories replayed in her head of the first time she had gone to this festival. Uraraka and Toru had invited her but she declined to explain that going to the festival was looked down upon by her mother feeling dressing in a yukata and going to a festival was her looking for attention. She, however, ended up sneaking out and going anyway her reasoning being to look out for any suspicious activity. She dressed in a black yukata with red roses very similar to one she wore today as she attempted to blend in with the crowd. That's when she saw him. Her heart clenched even remembering the memories she had with the heterochromatic boy. He had found her standing outside the festival in a secluded way. He offered to escort her in and though she had first blushed thinking of spending time with him alone she decided it would be better to go with someone than be alone. The way he had so effortlessly heated up her entire face by simply commenting on her yukata made herself cringe looking back on it. They talked until they had hit a sensitive subject of family which caused him to close up feeling as if he burdened her with his words. That night she reminded him of how much she and everyone cared for him, his small smile burned into her mind not knowing that was probably the last one she would ever see of him. That night she had felt herself growing from a simple classmate to one of his real friends. Someone who he could really trust and confide in and it felt good. Little did I know that everything he said or did was fake."It had been a year since Todoroki Shouto went from our favorite Hot and Cold classmate had been revealed as an undercover villain. It hurt. I hurt knowing all the emotions, conversations, and feelings he felt with us weren't real but a game he played. He had been really just collecting information on UA and it's incoming pro heroes while growing stronger and becoming an even bigger force to be reckoned with. We all blamed ourselves. How could we not notice, how was he able to do everything with not even a tinge of suspicion, but truthfully no one even All Might or his father had seen it coming. The truth was that he and his brother Dabi (Touya Todoroki) had been planning it all their lives. A way to spite their father while destroying incoming pro heroes it was killing two birds with one stone. The villain attacks were just ways to keep Todoroki from being suspected as he always jumped into action to fight the villains. We all thought it was because he was passionate and strong. Thinking about it now even caused pain in her heart. She really did care about him. He had been the one to realize she was more than what she thought she was, he had been someone she admired and felt close too, she even had unspoken feelings for the boy that everybody but he knew. All their back of the room conversations, their partnership, their midnight comforting sessions where she would come to his room in the middle of the night and complain while he simply just listened, all the laughs.. it was just an illusion. A way for him to have us in the palm of his hands. I let out a painful laugh. I can't believe I really thought that one day we might even end up together. It was a painful thing to admit but I really had fallen for him in my time at UA. I even remember his words to me the night of graduation.

_Flashback_  
_"I was on my way out as the party had ended and we all said our goodbyes and parted ways. A part of me couldn't accept the fact that I wouldn't be going to school and training to defeat villains with them anymore. It was a bittersweet loss as we did grow in experience and memories we knew this tearful day would come. I was going to miss all of them so much especially the ones who had planned to not stay in Japan and go around the world. A voice interrupted my train of thought."Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki had called to me. My breath hitched, even though we had known each other for 4 whole years now he never did stop causing her to fluster and grow warm. He had definitely grown since 1st year. His muscular figure had started to form, he went from being an inch taller then me to now him being a whole head taller, and he had opened up and became less guarded something that made me happy to see. "Yes, Todoroki-san"I gulped, "I don't think I got a chance to say goodbye to you," he said in the monotone voice he always spoke in. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were busy so I didn't want to intrude." she rubbed her neck as she spoke softly. "Nonsense I care about you too much to let you leave without a goodbye." he shot her a small smile. I felt my heart skip a beat as her face heated up. "Aw thank you Todoroki-san", she continued "I'm going to miss you so much thank you for everything you've done for me, you truly helped me become the hero I am today." He looked at me amused "You shouldn't have to thank me I think it was you pushing yourself to get stronger that led to your success, not me." She chucked a bit "You're too kind." His eyes meeting her "I'm going to miss you Momo, it's not every day you get to sit next to one of the most capable not to mention beautiful girls and see her become someone so strong. Continue to be the light that you are." Her face was fully red "Did he just call me beautiful" she internally questioned herself. Before she could react he cupped her face and pressed his lips onto hers. Without thinking she kissed back, hands wrapping around his neck. He pulled back with a lustful look in his eyes and mine the same. We came back together for a more passionate kiss while he pressed me up against a nearby wall. I jumped my legs straddling his waist as his hands roamed up and down my body. Our tongues in a battle for dominance as my hands ran through his hair. I pulled back letting both of us take a breath. My eyes lingered towards an empty bedroom as he led us there. Everything that happened after that moment is history._  
_Flashback Over_

After that night the next time she saw him was when they had first found out who he really was. It had shattered her heart, all the love she had for him ran cold, she had felt so used and hurt. Tears brimmed in her eyes but before she could think of anything further her walkie talkie went off the voices of Deku seeping out "GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW THEY'RE HERE!" I just then realized what he meant, I sprinted toward the center of all the commotion there I saw Deku, Uraraka, and Krishimia pulling groups of people out of the festival telling them that it wasn't saved. It was a state of full-on panic. I ran over to Uraraka to question what they would put them in such a state of panic. An uneasy look rested on her face as she simply said one word. "Todoroki." my eyes shot wide open "This is bad I thought to myself anything he is involved in always ends up causing mountains of damage across the city.". I rushed back and urged people out of the area. They were all frantic and scared but I tried with all my might to reassure them that as long as they left now they should be okay. Then suddenly "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Bakugo hollered a sudden rage of blue and red flames grazed above us setting fire to the buildings and stands around the festival. The screams and chaos had now doubled people pushing past each other to get out. I turned to see the blue flamed devil Dabi himself standing on one of the burning buildings staring at us with a sadistic smile lingering on his lips. As soon as he saw him Bakugo cursed "Get down from there you stitched up bastard!". He blasted himself to deal with Dabi himself with Krishimia following right behind. I tried to focus on leading people out and to safety with Uraraka. However the only thing I could see was upturn cars, burning buildings, and people running all hell was breaking loose. "HELP" I heard the faint scream of a little girl I looked up as a burning piece of buildings was about to land on her. I bolted my way to her a pushed her out of the way. Unfortunate for me it had landed on my left leg which caused me to cry out in pain. The girl was frantic asking if I was okay. "This is gonna be hard to move with now," I told myself but, nonetheless I pushed it off and grabbed the small girl rushing her out of the ongoing battlegrounds of Dabi, Krishimia, Bakugo, Nomus, and Deku.

I pulled her into the streets as she ran off to someone who I presumed was her mother. I had then heard a scream coming from a small alleyway. I rushed in my hero sense kicked in but as I ran into the alleyway no one was there. That's when I had felt their temperature drop. My heart sank knowing exactly what that meant "Please don't be him. Please, God, don't let him be behind me.". My prayers however were no answered when I came face to face with the dual haired boy who still partially owned my heart. "Hello, Momo." He said with a vicious smirk on my face. He had changed. His once floppy hair was stood up, scars appeared on his arms and one on his cheek, he was much more muscular, and his eyes, oh his eyes had now seemed more dead the when she had first met him (. I had lost my voice as I fell backward and backed up deeper into the narrowing alleyway. "G-Get Away from me!" I screamed tears started to sting my eyes. "Oh," he cooed stepping forward "Have you not missed me as I missed you?" He said in an upset tone. "Stop playing games with me Todoroki." I commanded tears now visually streaming down my face. It always broke me; seeing him like this. I suddenly felt the need to attack as I pulled a gun from my chest aiming it at him. "S-St-Stay back, I'm warning you" I choked out. Never did I think I would be put in this position where I would have to point a gun at someone who I was still in love with. His eyes slightly widened in surprise but still not affecting him as he stepped forward which caused Momo to push herself back even farther knowing soon she was going to hit the wall. "Now now darling let's not be too hasty," He said stepping forwards and grabbing her arm tightly, "You wouldn't wanna make me mad would you?" He asked almost mocking the fact she was so scared right now. As all common sense left I swung my right arm punching him across the face as he let go of my arm. I used this as my opening and then as soon as I went running I fell right behind him feeling a surge of pain in my left leg. I had forgotten only a couple minute ago falling debris had broken my left leg. "My my when did you become such a fighter?" He laughed at her crippled state. "Please don't hurt me." I cried out in a full sob. I was going to die at the hands of someone who had taken my first everything nothing could make this worse. He looked at me amused "Hurt you I wouldn't dream of hurting you." He scoffed. I stared at him confused as he continues "However I'll give you one free shot at me." as he tossed me the gun I had formed earlier. My eyes widened what was he doing? I stared at the gun than him to stood over me like a hawk watching his prey. I wanted to grab the gun but as soon as I went to grab it for some reason I pulled my hand back. He shot me an amused glance "Well come on now.". I gripped the gun and pointed it at him thinking this would be easy all I would have to do is shoot him now and Dabi and all the Nomus would have to retreat, but the instant I met his eyes it all came back to me. The times we shared together as classmates, his words of wisdom she always took to heart, her admiration, her feelings, and most importantly the fact that she was still involved with him. I started shaking and soon after sobbing. I couldn't do it, I still didn't even think of him as a villain let alone could I shoot him. He wore a dark smirk as he crouched down to be eye level with me his face extremely close to mine that I could feel the burning and freezy air on my body. It was as if he read my mind as he whispered in my ear "Don't tell me you're still in love with me Yaoyorozu.". He watched me tense with the use of my last name that he once so lovingly called me. I couldn't even create words at this time just uncontrollably sob at my weakness. He had then pushed me down on the ground his arms on both sides of my head. "You always were so beautiful." He spoke with his sister smirk staying on his face playing my hair that had long ago fallen out of my ponytail. "He isn't being serious, he's playing you again, he doesn't care" I internally screamed at myself. His eyes looking me up and down like he still remembered everything as if it were the night of graduation again. "You really are still in love with me huh?" He down at her letting his fingers stroke around her shoulder as her yukata's left shoulder burned off when in the fire. Tears choking me as I could barely manage to breathe as my body trembled beneath his. "What do you want?" I whispered in the only voice I had left. He wasn't killing me or hurting me in any way but everything about what he was doing to her right now was hurting her thousand times worse. As if he had no other thought in his head he answered backing instantly "You" he spoke huskily. And before I could even say something his cold lips pressed against mine. I resisted, I tried to push him off at first but as he didn't budge. I had started to enjoy it…  
My tear-filled eyes met his dark heterochromatic ones filled with intent. As if it were the night of graduation again they met for another passionate kiss as he dominated her mouth as he pushed his tongue into her mouth as he slid his hands all around her body. She gripped his shoulders as if not wanting to push him away but also feeling how wrong it was. As they broke apart she let out heavy breaths as their eyes met once more as he spoke "I'm Sorry" she stared at his eyes seeing a real bit of sorrow in his eyes before she finished started to cloud. The last things she saw was him meeting her lips once more and his ice leaving trails behind him as he walked into the burning festival.

The next morning she had woken up in the hospital, it was 5:34 AM. She suddenly remembered everything that had happened the night before. She wanted to cry, cry that she was weak, cry that she allowed more people to get hurt, and cry because she let her emotions get in the way of her job. She brought her hand to her face to wipe her incoming tears as she turned to see the nurse entering her room. "Thank Goodness you're okay Creati" the woman spoke. I tried to put on atlas a small smile and thanked her. "Oh and these are for you!" she spoke handing me a small bouquet of gardenias and carnations in a small vase. My eyes widening in realization there was only one person who knew how much she loved both go those flowers.

_Flashback_  
_"Todoroki looks Gardenias and Carnations" she squealed as if it were a small puppy or child but no she was just marveled at the beauty of the flowers. "Those are just flowers" he sweatdropped, "What's the difference between these and roses?". She huffed "They just are!"_  
_"Whatever you say."_  
_Flashback Over_

She glanced at the note hidden in the bouquet as it read  
_**"I will always love you, I'm sorry it has to be this way"**_  
"She sobbed not because of the note or the bouquet. Just the simple thought that they both loved for each other but in the end would never find happiness together./span/p  
_**They would always still love each other.**_


End file.
